Twenty One Years Later
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Twenty one years after his defeat of Voldemort, Harry's life couldnt be better but something has happened, something that hasnt happened in twenty one years.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok here is a Harry Potter story that I've wrote but all credit is to be given to J. for her beautiful writing and creativity that brought with it the magical world of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy _

It has been twenty one years since Harry's scar last ached. In that time so much has happened. Voldemort a distant memory along with each and every horcrux- destroyed never to return. The magical world living once again in a humbled peace, Kingsley Shacklebolt minister for magic, and each Death Eater caught serving time in Azkaban.

Harry has three children. All now in education at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry; two sons and a daughter. James Sirius came first, followed by Albus Severus later to be completed by a beautiful daughter- Lily. Each name in its own a memoriam to a person who had given their life for Harry; his parents, his god father, even his headmaster. But now twenty-one years on life was… magic.

Twelve, Grimmauld place was home. He, Ginny and their three children lived in the invisible to muggles house. Each room completely unrecognisable to when it had been the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. A home like every other magical families; full of love and happy memories. Harry liked living at number twelve, he felt closer to the people he lost… especially his godfather the only true parent he ever had- but also Dumbledore and how without him life really would be different.

Yet his past never leaves him, his defeat of Tom Riddle has made him a headline topic in every history of magic classroom. The story he tried to hide from his children is told year after year. Old Professor Binns enjoys nothing more than to lecture the students with Harry's heroics in his droning voice but, more than that enjoyed welcoming Harry back to Hogwarts as a part of the learning. Something very much enjoyed by both student and parent alike. Though many have tried to bribe Harry with obscene amounts of gold, it has never crossed his mind to sell his story. It's something almost too personal. Him, Ron and Hermione have that journey- twenty one year's still hasn't stemmed their amazement at what they achieved. Ginny knows –she loves Harry, always has- but she also knows that this is something deep within his soul; something that even as a married couple he cannot seem to share; she understands… always has.

Harry makes no exception to the amount of people who have helped; who have been there- though there have been many ups and down he knows without them he wouldn't be Harry Potter. He stays in contact with everyone he can possibly. Neville and Luna. Seamus. Dean. Everyone. The scar he doesn't wear as a medal but more as a memory. Something people stare at, something people feel the need to watch but it is what gave hope all those years ago.

But only a few days ago the past came back for little over a second. A sharp pain through his scar. Something he hasn't felt in twenty one years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Em, I think the first place to start is to thank each and every person who has taken the time to read my story- I know it sounds silly but really I'm amazed that people even take the time to read what I write. The response has been epic! People already liking my story after the first chapter- I'm literally speechless! Some reviews would be nice and also just another massive thank you! Much love _

Despite his scar hurting, Harry didn't mention it to no-one. Feeling as though he imagined it, he believed it was best not to worry anyone needlessly. July slipped into August and with a mixture of spells and days to Diagon alley- mixed with family adventures to Hogsmeade August 31st came bearing panic searches for forgotten spell books and robes.

Monday the 1st of September arrived, bearing a warmer than normal autumnal morning. Harry awoke suddenly, at the sound of a distant shriek. His eyes opened, a natural reflex – a one even after all these years he can't seem to forget- to find nothing. His hand stretched palm flat over to Ginny's side of the bed, to find an already cooling outline. The scream still playing in his mind… a scream he knew… one he knew far too well.

Twenty one years ago that scream had haunted him; he'd heard it far too much in the thirty-nine years he has lived. That of his mother. The final sound she ever made, after all the begging Voldemort mercilessly killed her- yet not before she had stood before Harry, guarding her only son –only child- from his wand's tip. His dream before waking had also been one of mystery. Somewhere tight. Darkness surrounding, no glimmer of light. Almost like a cave but too small for an average man. He had tossed and turned all night, he had been trapped inside the cave, with no means of escape. It had been his first nightmare since Tom Riddle's destruction. This for some reasons made Harry nervous. For many years now he had final realised the magnificence of what he had done- but he never gloried in it. He always remembers that it could have been Neville in his position and it still makes him question whether 'The Great Battle Of Hogwarts' would have actually taken place.

Grudgingly he pulled himself out of bed, trying to push both the dream and his current thoughts to the back of his head. After dressing, he took the stairs… one after another after another; until he found himself in the kitchen. It always sparks amazement in him, despite waking up every morning to it, just how much he loves magic. The Dursleys, aunt Petunia with her obsessive cleaning. Randomly Harry still held contact with the Dursleys especially Dudley. Though his memories of Dudley were mostly of his hatred of Harry's existence, before Harry left he found he actually missed his chubby cousin. The cup of cold tea, and his finally outburst had made Dudley not just Harry's past but part of his future.

Ginny's copper hair floated around the kitchen, like a tabby on helium. Whilst the iron took the final creases from the children's robes, the pancakes flipped almost hypnotically until a mountains' worth were on the plate, and Ginny flicked her wand in the general direction of the stove.

"Come on now Breakfast! We need to leave soon, the train leaves at eleven!" Ginny's shout up the stair, is answered by three sets of feet soaring down the stairs. Half dressed, buttons undone… this was the way Harry like to see his children especially as it gave him and Ginny a chance to help their children in a way Harry's own parents never got to. Buttoning up the final button on Albus's shirt, Harry smiles looking up into his son's face.

Albus out of all three of his children inherited Lily's eyes. From the moment he was born his eyes were exactly like his own… exactly like his own mother's. The bond between Harry and all his children was unbreakable but with Albus there was always something more. As a child he always preferred to be with father, unlike James who found nothing better in being around friends- and Lily well, she is just a mini Ginny. Albus was miniature of Harry, hair that would never lie down, and (always something he was proud to say) had Harry's seeker abilities. All three were in Gryffindor. Something that had caused near tears for all three, they all looked up to Harry- dreading being in any other house.

As Ginny cleared away, Harry felt a tap on his hand. Turning he saw Albus watching him closely.

"Dad?"

Warmly Harry looked at the son he held the closest bond to. "What's the matter Al?"

"Dad will you come and help me pack?"

"Of course Al! You got everything?"

"Yeah… Dad?"

Harry was just reaching for the door knob of Albus's room – the room that used to belong to R.A.B; Regulus Arcturus Black. "Al?"

"Dad I had a weird dream last night…"

Harry freezes. Before turning slowly to face his son.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok well I think I should start with another thank you to all the people who have taken the time to actually read my story but is there any chance of reviews just so I can get a general idea; thank you in advance _

"Al?" Harry's voice is caught somewhere between a shout and a whisper.

His son, his own child… he stopped this- Voldemort is dead. Sub-consciously he moved his hand up to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, the scar which had started the chain of events- events that lasted through his teen years.

As if having been holding his breath for a long time, Albus started speaking almost screaming each word. "Dad… I couldn't get out, I tried dad- I really did! And I was cold and I couldn't see- my wand just wouldn't… I screamed 'Lumos! Lumos!' but nothing worked. And then… dad someone screamed and I woke up."

Harry's whole body was rigid this was his worst nightmare; his son was safe because of Harry. But he knew, knew he couldn't spark fear in his son. Albus suspected nothing; he'd had a nightmare and wanted to tell his father everything about it. So harry smiled, something that felt almost foreign on his lips.

"Son, it's nothing, just a nightmare-just forget about it but don't forget send an owl to me if you get more and I'll get Madam Pomfrey to brew something up; ok Al?" Harry looked sympathetically towards his son, maybe it was just coincidence- yes it was just coincidence he thought to himself.

Albus looked up to his father, his head just up to Harry's shoulder, "Yeah dad, I won't forget." And with that Harry and his son hugged- though Albus never saw Harry pulled his son in tight as if he was an invisibility cloak he could grant to his son.

"Harry! Albus! We need to leave now!" Ginny's screech up the stairs made both of them jump, Harry took Al's trunk whilst Al himself took his owl's cage. And although Harry begrudgingly took the trunk to their car he knew-knew his son would find it hard to be harmed at Hogwarts.

After Tom Riddle's death Minerva McGonagall was given the rein of Hogwarts; something Harry himself was increasingly happy with, the idea that anyone else would be head was an outrageous idea to him.

As the clock ticked by, Harry and his little family loaded into the car and began the drive from Grimmauld place to King's Cross for his children to load on to the train. That was the one thing he'd learnt- it was different when your children are boarding the train. Though he didn't show it he worried, and this year was different. Al… what if? And it was that what if, which was with him all the way to King's Cross- as they passed onto platform 9-3/4 and forced their way through multiple bodies till they found another little family. A family with two very familiar faces.

"Ron! Hermione!" At his shout two head turned to face in Harry's direction. Neither in Harry's mind had changed since they first met- all those years ago, on their first Hogwarts Express. They embraced quickly, Harry and Ron talking about last night's quidditch whilst Hermione and Ginny rallied around their children, straightening robes and buttoning shirts.

The whistle brought with it excitement along with rising panic, as each door shut on the train, Harry felt his stomach twitch. The train started to move slowly, gaining speed. Just as the train started to move faster Harry felt a piecing pain in his scar, but that wasn't what scared him or made his stomach knot.

No. What did that was that just before the train left the station he opened his eyes, to see Albus leaning out the train rubbing his forehead… exactly where Harry's own scar had just burnt.


	4. Chapter 4

_How soon can I update? Is this quick enough? Thank you for the reviews but also just too every person who has took to reading my story- I just can't believe it! _

Harry couldn't concentrate, all the way from Kings Cross- all he could see was Albus's face and the own pain he had felt rippling through his scar.

The burrow had never changed. The home he found when just twelve; though parts had burned and been rebuild, he still felt at home as the warm arms of Mrs Weasley as she embraced him. Before he had even sat down, Mrs Weasley was busy at the stove.

"Kids get off ok?" She asked conversationally.

"Oh, yes mum very well! Lily was most excited and well James… he just can't wait to see all his friends again; though Al… well he was acting a little weirdly, probably nerves! You and dad been ok?" Ginny's reply was slight and thoughtful as she finished, so she had noticed Albus.

"Of course dear nerves, whilst your father and I… well nothing really changes overnight you know!" She and Ginny laughed earnestly at Ginny's worry whilst it made Harry if possible more nervous.

"I'll take those, I'm going through anyway." Harry told Mrs Weasley as she turned to walk into her living room with a tray holding two cups; he swiftly took the tray from her grip, holding tightly so she would not see the slight shake to his hand, adding his cup to the tray. He was already out of the kitchen when her voice lightly thanked Harry.

As Harry had thought Ron and Hermione were sitting in deep conversation, Hermione sitting on Ron's lap- as he sat in his father's usual arm chair.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Can't believe it all the children at Hogwarts, going to be lonely around the house now!" Ron grunted from behind her. Ron and Hermione lived in a beautiful little terrace house not far from Grimmauld place, Hermione loved her home but more than that loved teaching her children- Ron was always thankful they had got her brains. Never to her face but he'd laugh about the obsession with her children's education. Though Harry didn't force education on his children, he liked the way Hermione had taken an interest.

"Yeah… very quiet; Ron, did you know there is a job at the ministry- junior to the head auror? If you want it mate…?" Harry didn't end the question; both Ron and Hermione raised their heads.

"Really? So I'd share an office with you and…" Ron's excitement was alive in the air, Hermione was positively beaming.

"So is that a yes?" Harry was also smiling, though they worked at the ministry Harry felt that he need his best friends closer to him; and Ron… well Ron had been there since the first trip to Hogwarts.

"That's not a yes; that's a cheers mate!" All three of them laughed. Laughed like they all thirteen again and were mocking each other jokingly.

They sat laughing and joking, sipping hot cups of tea through most of the afternoon. Ginny and her mother left around midday to go to Diagon Alley to find some treats for the children. Harry felt most at home with his two best friends. They weren't just his best friends, they were a team. Without them Harry wouldn't be him- possibly wouldn't be here.

Though as the room grew darker, and they were starting to swap the tea for fire-whiskey; Hermione asked Harry of Albus. "Harry?" She asked almost tentatively, as if she was nervous of his reply.

"Um?" He replied in a way which made Hermione almost not want to ask, but her and Ron had both seen- seen something that neither of them could explain.

"Harry, before the train left your scar hurt- didn't it?" Her tone was sharp, as if the fire whiskey hadn't affected her in anyway. Harry looked into his lap, not wanting to meet her eyes; he didn't want to scare them- nor did he want to admit it was actually happening. "Don't lie Harry, we saw. You gripped your scar as if it hurt… I'm right aren't I?" Again Harry didn't reply, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

As if losing her temper Hermione started, "And before the train turned the corner Albus…"

Ron almost hissed; "Hermione! Leave it; he doesn't want to talk about it!"

"Ron, he doesn't want to admit it!" And before Ron could stop her she finished her sentence. "And before the train turned the corner Albus… I saw Al clutching his head, almost exactly where you were clutching your scar…how? what's happening?"

Almost exactly like his son, Harry spoke as if he had been holding the words in for a long time.

"Ok, well a few months ago… I was in my office shutting up for the night but as I turned I got this pain in my scar… and then well it was last night I dreamt- well I didn't dream I had a nightmare…" He felt like a child, telling his friends of a nightmare but each of them wore the same face- one riddled with concern but also fear.

"And?" Hermione promoted, almost impatient to hear the end of the story.

"And well… I was trapped like in a cave but not a cave and there was a humming… but it also sounded like a cry…" This was something he had actually just recognised, this morning it had been his mother's scream which had haunted him. "And well I just couldn't wake up but then I did and well as I woke it was my mother's scream I heard… I just haven't hurt it for a while…" Harry finished in a whisper; his words had ceased to exist.

"Twenty-one years…" Hermione breathed. Ron's intake of breath was the only noise in the room; it was as if every item knew what they had just discovered. "And Albus?"

Hermione was sitting on the floor now, knees curled to her chest; whilst Ron sat almost hunched in his father's chair- one hand gripping Hermione's shoulder.

"And Albus…"Harry began but couldn't finish.

"Saw exactly what you saw?" Ron spoke questioningly as if begging to be wrong. At Harry's nod Hermione started to sob, Ron was frozen with just his hand moving subconsciously on Hermione's back trying to sooth her but it was Harry; it was Harry who just couldn't think- he was just blank.

"Horcrux… One final Horcrux!" Hermione whimpered.

"No!" Harry shouted. "No! He's gone!"

"Mate, it makes sense; he died his soul… it wasn't strong it could easily have ripped and attached itself to anything… its possible and Albus…" Ron was talking in a formal sense, as if he had detached himself from the personal part of the conversation.

"And Albus…" Hermione finished for him. "Has a connection; a connection like you to his one final horcr…"

"No!" Ginny screamed, throwing herself into Harry's arms. "No, not my baby!" With that she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Although he comforted his wife, he knew… knew Ron and Hermione were right. Fact was he'd knew since the first time his scar had ached.

Now he wished… wished he could ask Dumbledore; the man he knew everything. That's when he realised he could.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Harry declared to the sitting room.

"What?" Ginny asked, muffled as she still rested in Harry's shirt.

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore, find some sort of answer!" He didn't need to ask again.

Though before they moved Ron and Hermione shared a look, with a slight nod from Hermione, Ron spoke sounding so much older.

"Mate if this is true, we need them."

"Need what?" Harry asked, confused.

"The hallows." Ginny answered.

"We'll need to be..." Hermione took a deep breath as if finishing the sentence caused her pain. "We'll need to be the master of death."

The room stood in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again I would just like to say thank you for the unreal response I have had and secondly just to apologise for the delay in updates…. Hope you enjoy _

The living room at The Burrow was in silence. Harry was twenty-one years in the past, he was remember the almost stale smell of the forest, the near silence only broken through his foot falls; but mostly he remembers the cold, hard surface of the stone, his numb fingers dropping it to the ground- hiding it in the obscene undergrowth of the Forbidden forest. Harry knew; knew the chances of finding the stone were near to impossible- it was one stone… almost indistinctive to the rest.

"Harry!" Hermione was in his face, looking into eyes that were looking into a different place… a different time. The flash back to reality made the Burrow spin in front of him; much like coming back to reality after using the pensieve. "Harry! The Hallows where are they?" His mind was still churning, like after drinking sour milk; he knew that if that was their chance… the opportunity was slim.

It was particularly difficult for Harry, to admit what he had done. In that moment when Voldemort's destruction and his own had been placed into one moment with a single wand movement, it had been simple… leave the hallow in a place where the three could never be united- but now.

But now. His son. His life. The rising of Lord Voldemort. The killer of his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Fred and all those others who Harry didn't know- some had died in the battle for him… and for that it was never over, until he couldn't come back, the point at which Voldemort had no more links to life.

"The…the hallows are… well two of them are at Hogwarts… well all three are but two are definitely safe, the third…" He looked not at his wife nor Hermione, but too Ron his first friend, his best friend since they were eleven. "I dropped it, in the snitch… Dumbledore… I saw my parents, Sirius and Lupin, then I dropped it- thinking… thinking it was for the greater good… I thought it would stop… they couldn't be reunited." He felt sick, right in the pit of his stomach, something he knew to be guilt.

"Harry, mate we'll find it! There will be something we can do and when we find it we will finish him!" Ron's dedication to Harry, made him if possible feel worse- this was his fault… he could of already been the master of death.

_But wouldn't that make you as bad as him. _The little voice in the back of his head, whispered to him and he knew no matter what was happening now, at seventeen he wasn't ready – wasn't able- to be the master of death.

"So the stone is at Hogwarts?" She was pacing now, long stretches of the Burrows lounge; Harry just nodded… no comment he thought. "In the Forbidden forest?" Again Harry just nodded; well we could… we know a general location… it would take time and well we'd have to look but… Harry look at me!" All the time Hermione had been talking Harry had been watching the picture on the hearth, the one of all the children. He'd been watching Albus mostly, watching him laugh… watching him so uncomplicated. "Harry!"

"What Hermione?" He'd snapped unthinking but now it was like he had unleashed a monster, which was rearing inside of him. "My son… Voldemort is still alive and now we're going to go on a 'Hallow Hunt'; why don't we take the kids, a picnic- make a day of it?" His sarcasm had been raw in the air, but even after the first words he had realised that he never meant it- this was what happened, this was making him turn against his friends- Voldemort was playing the same as before… isolating him… leaving him alone.

"Harry…" The voice he had known for over twenty seven years was like a blanket in the blizzard cold; though it sent a shiver down his spine. "We will Harry and this time we know… I know." Words said so softly they took him back to the final night, when they had kissed- in the middle of panic. Both admitting in their heads that it could be the last time they see, hear or feel each other alive… and she knew then. Knew Harry would fight till his last breath to rid the world of Voldemort; and she knew now too.

"If we're going to find it we need to know exactly where Voldemort was and which way you walked; and it would probably help if we had a few more volunteers; you think?" Ron spoke as if Harry's outburst hadn't happened, as if they were debating before departure.

"The students?" Ginny offered. But both Harry and Hermione shook their head with distinct no's. "Too dangerous." They said together, with Hermione continuing. "As soon as we get the students involved there will be a panic, we need people who know…"

"People who fought last time, the ones we know we can trust!" Ron spoke loud and clear, like making a very important speech to a large crowd.

"That's right Ron!" Hermione's tone full of surprise at her husband's idea.

"Always the tone of surprise!" He laughed, with light hearted sarcasm.

They all laughed something that surprised them all. From day one Hermione and Ron were really meant to be; the back up to Harry… I relationship he'd expected.

Getting back to seriousness Hermione started listing. "Well there is us, Molly, Arthur, George…"

"Kingsley, Angelina…" Ron added.

"Luna, Neville, Teddy…" Ginny added.

"Oliver and well we need to get in contact with them all!" Harry concluded.

And it was then Harry felt hope, as they gathered parchment, found addresses and contacted through the fires. They were going to try at least.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has took the time to like my story or even just a read a chapter; I really hope I'm doing it justice- thank you _

They begun. The hours raced then slowed until each second felt like an hour. It was a tedious job, one they all hated. Harry felt drained; he had been trying for hours to go back to that night. He felt sick… sickened at himself. Voldemort had something, one final hook at life.

"So…" Hermione began. "Harry the hallow, is next to Aragog's cave… that's not far… we could plan… maybe in a couple of weeks… we could go… see what we can find…" She turned to look back at her pile of notes, something she had been scribbling in for many hours now. "Well two weeks may be too quick… a month? Yeah a month!"

Harry had heard enough, it felt like back when they were next to the lake; they had just jumped from the back of a dragon… and she wanted to plan a way into Hogwarts- it might of just been Harry but he believed that maybe a more improvised approach would work better. But before Harry could speak, it was Ron who brought up the fact.  
"Hermione when do any of our plans work?" His tone suggested he was trying hard to muffle a laugh. Hermione also looked like she was hiding giggles. He took this as his chance, a time when despite it not being totally preferable they should act.

"Ron's right, they never work how we expect; we go to Hogwarts tomorrow!" His announcement left the living room of The Burrow in silence. "Oh come on, you didn't think it would be better to wait?" His tone was lightened with humour. Hermione and Ginny shared a long look, the kind of look that was almost too powerful to watch; then it was over. Neither had made a noise but Hermione's face had softened slightly and Ginny's face look more calming.

"Ok Harry, tomorrow." Her voice shook slightly; Ron covered her hand with his.

"Hey!" Ron said lightly. "We'll work this out ok, together?" He looked at his wife, straight into the eyes. Harry remembers their ups and downs, the times he thought their friendship had ended. It was something Harry had never shared but he believed the year they hid in their tent had mended every thought of worry or doubt. Ron has been devoted Harry believed since before Viktor and Hermione just wanted his attention.

"Together." She agreed, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

Ginny had found her way to Harry; she hugged close to him- silently. He knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same; their children- Albus. They were all absorbed in their own bubble of… well Harry couldn't put a name to it. It was almost goodbyes, yet not. It was more like commitment. Ginny cuddled closer and closer into Harry, till her face was bundled in his shirt. It was that single movement that made Harry think. He knew Ron and Hermione had to come; they were his… his best friends. But his wife, that was something different. When Harry fought, he fought till the end, when he had kissed Ginny on that final night he had admitted he probably wouldn't see her again- but now she was his wife. The idea of leaving her, the idea of her fighting beside him was unbearable.

_What are you fighting? _His mind whirled. He knew, knew what he was thinking and it wasn't pretty. It wasn't Voldemort, it was worse… they were his own inner demons. Parts of him that would always know Voldemort.

It was as if Ginny had read inside his mind. "I'm coming with you!" She sat up straight in his lap, looking straight into his eyes, fiery hair alive- gripping Harry's hand like a life raft. "You don't get to leave me here. I'm coming. And if it comes to a fight, I'm fighting. I'm part of this… he's my son!" She almost wailed the final part. It burned Harry like a scorching iron, send shivers down his spine. He just didn't reply.

"Anyway, tomorrow guys?" Hermione tried to break the silence and luckily Ron was ready to break it too.

"Yeah tomorrow, we go to Hogwarts, we look ourselves then we bring in re-enforcements, ok?" Harry nodded in agreement. This was perfect. They were going, actually moving forwards.

"Oh and Harry you wanted to talk to Dumbledore… right?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Hermione that's right!" She looked relieved at Harry's tone. Harry thought for a minute and decided no matter what he had to go with his heart. "Actually Hermione we have to talk to him, me, you and Ron. I think its right, after all these years… it's always been the three of us." He tried a smile and found that his words had brought tears to Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" She balled, running to grab him in a hug.

"Always mate!" Ron joined the hug trapping Hermione between the two of them, her tears soon turned to laughs as the three of them were like teenagers again.

"And me?" Ginny interrupted. "Oh sorry about that! Forgot I was here, did you?" She almost spat the words. Harry was beyond speechless.

"What? You're my wife… understand for once this isn't about you!" he shouted, he never meant too but she wasn't being fair. "I love you; I don't want you in this! We work better the three of us, you can come but Ron and Hermione know everything… they were with me… they fought with me." He finished softly, as if not wanting to disturb the hush that had come over them.

Ginny padded slowly over to Harry, taking each of his hands in hers. "Then tell me…" She whispered, tears falling from her long eye-lashes. Harry shook his head slowly, Ginny went to withdraw, but Hermione placed her fingers over theirs.

"He can't. You wouldn't know. Ginny, it was… it was unbearable to live once, don't make us live it again. They are our memories." Her voice was soft, but her tone was harsh.

Ginny moved slowly, kissing Harry's cheek and whispering. "If you ever… no." She shook her head. "I know." She whispered, a tear falling to her collar. Harry took Ginny in his arms trying to show her how much he loved her, in that one kiss.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" They repeated together.

Harry went to bed that night, with hope. The chance of a tomorrow.

_What do you think? Review…maybe! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Again just another big thanks to everyone, without you this wouldn't be a story! _

So they slept a disgruntled sleep. One with many awakenings; they rose as the sun was a speck on the horizon. Yawning and exhausted they dressed in near silence, Hermione charming a multitude of items into a bag far too small. _It's too much like last time. _Harry thought as he watched her- he, Ron and Hermione had that same fierce look on their faces. The one which had broken so many of Harry's nightmares. Voldemort was something each of them had in common. Weirdly they didn't fear him, Ginny did but Harry knew the others didn't… they were more curious and depending on his destruction.

"Ready." Hermione said. She didn't shout it but the room fell silent. A pin dropped could have been heard. They set off to the door, not bothering to wake Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione placed her hand in-between them, Ron covered hers with his –more holding her hand- Harry followed suit with Ginny placing hers on top of Harry's trying to hold on. Before Ginny could comment on Harry's reluctance, Hermione started to spin and so they all felt the constriction begin to take place- and as quick as it started it finished… and so they stood in Hogsmeade. Harry didn't know whether it was a good sign or not, they were standing at the exact point they had been twenty ones years early- when death-eaters strolled the streets. He froze, Hermione and Ron had did the same – but Ginny moved walking away into the heart of Hogsmeade.

They shared a look, one which anyone watching would struggle to understand; it was fear, confusion and well trust. Harry had never had a moment where he didn't love Ginny, and now wasn't any different but he wanted her to go back… go home. Something inside him told him that her being here was a bad idea. He knew she would come back, but she would come back with the other- once Harry had delved into the problem. He knew she was able but he didn't believe she was ready. Though he knew Albus was a part of this, he would never mention to his son… he didn't know if Ginny would do the same. Actually he didn't know the Ginny who was storming up the path to Hogwarts.

"Ginny wait!" Harry shouted. He tried to show in his voice, what he was feeling. But he knew when she didn't reply her plan. "You will not tell him! No-one will tell him!" Harry roared the words, his voice was hoarse and rough but he didn't care, this was his son and that was all that mattered.

"What so we just let him go on as normal? Pretend nothing is wrong?" Her tone was sarcastic. She was going to tell him, it wasn't debatable to her… thiis was her son and that was all that mattered.

"Yes!" Hermione spat. "He's a child! He doesn't need this!" Her face was set in cold thunder, a temper burning underneath. "I want you to leave, now!"

"You want me to leave? He's my child, I'm staying! Ron, you going to let her talk to me like this?" Ginny was cold, a voice alien to her face.

Ron thought for moment probably wishing he was somewhere else. Taking a signing breath, he looked at his sister. "Ginny we all love you but it's too personal, you want to storm the place… we can't. You want to tell a boy, a boy that he has a connection to an apparently 'dead' wizard… who his dad destroyed- not the best. So yes, Hermione is right go back home –to mum- and you come back when we know- when we know what we're dealing with." Ron's voice was neither a shout nor calming; he'd grew a lot since the early days more charm and a lot more sense.

"But?" Ginny stuttered.

"Go!" Ron said and this time the hint of power was there.

And she just spun for a second and disapparated without a glance in Harry's direction.

Hermione rushed at Harry. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't of but… he's a boy!" She had tears sparkling her cheeks. Harry hugged her, as she sagged against him.

"It's ok, she… she wasn't thinking straight. She had to go back… Molly will see to her; right Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Of course she will, its' not right to rush in there… not yet anyway." He took Hermione's hand in his and kissed her palm pressing it to his lips. Harry suddenly felt like an intruder to a private moment. He walked to the gates of his first real home, sudden realisation of what walking though these gates represented.

"Guys, you can go back too… if you wanted?" Harry said the words he'd been saying since they were eleven and twelve and were trying to save the philosophers stone from the clutches of… well Voldemort.

Hermione laughed, looking at Harry with those eyes- eyes filled with humour. "Oh Harry, we told you all those years ago… the time for turning back has gone; we have your back." And again she hugged him and Ron joined… he wasn't powerful … he was back to that scared 16 year old left with a man's job.

They walked together to the gates of Hogwarts, pressing their palms to the cold metal; 'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley', it groaned. 'Enter.' Came a voice deep within the metal.

"Well… we better…" Ron began.

"Go." Harry finished.

They walked through the gates, just as Harry's scar ached.

Somewhere in the castle Albus felt a similar tingle.


	8. Chapter 8

_A new month and a new chapter! Hope you enjoy and the views are just amazing me! _

Somewhere in the country, on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole sobbing into her hands- Ginny sat. The wind whipped her hair, making a shroud for her self-pity. She knew she was wrong, from the moment she had disapparated, but really she didn't want to go stumbling back. Harry was right – as he mostly was- he's a baby- her Albus didn't need this hurricane of disaster upon him.

She stood, preparing to return to Hogsmeade and follow them- finding her husband. But before her mind stopped her, her eyes fell on the burrow and Ginny melted into a heap on the floor, mud surrounding her- sobbing like she'd never sobbed before.

_Whilst at Hogwarts._

Harry was debating his next move; he didn't know whether it was better to tell Professor McGonagall everything or to just keep quiet. Hermione and Ron were talking at his side about things that just didn't seem important to him. But something soon stopped him, something that was reality.

"Dad!" Al shouted running towards his father.

"Al!" Harry shouted warmly to his son, opening his arms to embrace him. Albus beamed, running into his father's open arms, smiling and laughing. Harry himself couldn't help but join in with his son's infectious humour. For a few precious minutes Harry forgot his reason for coming but it all came tumbling back when Albus asked.

"Well…" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Well Albus, we're just here to see Professor McGonagall you see; just some business." Hermione saved Harry after his awkward moments of trying to find words. Albus looked pleased with the answer, asking his father if he would have time to stay for the evening meal.

"Well Ally!" Ron joked, earning himself a playful punch off Al, which he rubbed and pretended pained him- all of which made Albus laugh more. "We're staying for a while; well that's what I think is happening- Guys?" Ron's question made Harry stop and think, he hadn't thought that far.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said warmly. "It's going to lovely coming back, like coming back to the old days…" Her tone went thoughtful. If she was thinking like Harry, she would be remember all the times they had beaten death when he was literally breathing at their necks. This thought made Harry shiver, he was certain he saw Ron and Hermione shiver too.

"Well Al, we have to go being famous and all, the attention we'll get!" Ron laughed as he walked away, up the long curling cobbled entrance; Hermione laughing followed Ron- Harry kissed Albus on the top of his head and walked away following his two best friends, up to the castle.

As they stumbled up the stairs, Harry took in the magnificent giant of the castle. Children stumbled in and out of the main door, gawping at the three standing on the top step. Even with all the destruction the castle looked no different, to when Harry had first seen it twenty eight years early.

"Potter! Weasley! Grainger!" A delightful shout echoed down the stone entrance way, as Professor McGonagall came walking out, beaming. "What a… what a pleasant and so unexpected surprise! What can we do for you, I take it this isn't recreational?" She laughed knowingly.

"Well no, we sort of… would it be ok for us to use your office? Just we need to talk to…" Harry again stumbled over his words; he wanted to talk to a picture!

_No its Dumbledore, Harry! _His mind spoke to him as it did regularly. Telling him to stop.

"Say no more Potter, I like cats…you know why!" McGonagall said with a hint of humour in her tone, as Hermione and Ron looked at her as if she had gone mad.

Harry himself laughed, with a bright tone he replied with, "Yes professor I know why." He was thoughtful; Dumbledore had never spoken of a password either.

As he walked away he heard McGonagall say, "It's good to see you Potter!"

"You too professor." He smiled.

"Harry, I'm no longer your professor." She said with a wistful understanding.

"You'll always be my professor, same way I'll always be Potter!" His laugh wasn't something he planned. Hers followed them all the way into the heart of the school.

He looked in wonder around him; though he regularly came this trip he wasn't alone. With Hermione and Ron it was almost surreal, like they should be changing back into robes and going to class. They walked the staircases, watching for fallen spell books- laughing as Ron forgot of the enchanted stair, slipping trapped. Harry felt himself smile and laugh, feeling fifteen again. It wasn't until they got to the gargoyle and Harry took a deep breath and spoke clearly 'Cats." The spiral staircase revealed itself instantly to them despite all the years passing it hadn't changed, not one bit. They each took a step and felt the laughter leave them, replaced with something like deep thought. The large wooden door lay shut; like an enchanted door leading to another world.

"Well?" Harry asked the other two. The both nodded.

"Well its time mate." Ron said, just as Harry's hand touched the door knob; releasing them into a whole new world.

It hadn't change. Since the last time Dumbledore had been in here. The silver instruments still whirred in the corner, the desk sat grand… the only change was maybe it was a little tidier… something Harry didn't truly like. But Dumbledore sat grand in his painting, smiling as Hermione, Ron and Harry entered.

"He's back." Harry spoke the words with distaste, as if speaking them made him physically sick. Dumbledore's face didn't change, well maybe his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?" The question had a conversational tone with it.

"Yes and well… he's here." Harry needed to tell Dumbledore about Albus, he just…

"I know that there is something here, Albus?"

"There is a connection Dumbledore, something between Harry, Albus and him." Again Hermione saved him from the awkward silence.

"Miss Grainger, how lovely! Or actually should I say Mrs Weasley!" Hermione blushed, as Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Dumbledore smiled, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling in the light. "And I know that as well…."

"How?" Harry asked annoyed. Annoyed at just so many things.

"Well Harry…" Dumbledore began.

_Cliff-hanger!_ Hope you like this chapter… please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay in updates; but here is something new to keep you all guessing. _

"Harry." Dumbledore began again. "Your defeat of Tom Riddle was something I didn't expect you to survive; I thought that in concurring him we would have lost… well the chosen one. It may make you wonder why I'm still not explaining how I know of Albus…"

Harry made a sound half way between a sign and scream. "I don't want to know anything about me! I want to know about Al, how do I stop him?"

Dumbledore just shook his head, his half moon spectacles moving slowly down the bridge of his nose. He raised his hand –the one that before his death had been blackened and charred, now it was healed; fresh new skin- pushing his glasses back.

"Harry it all begins and ends with you." He said this in a tone, soft and gentle. But to Harry it felt speared.

"What?" Harry breathed, almost making no noise.

"Yes Harry, the story is still playing." Dumbledore sounded a million years old.

"Dumbledore…why Albus?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Well Miss Grainger, my guess is that it all goes back to Lily Potter and her sacrifice- all those years ago in Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore's response confused all three of them even more.

"But Lily protected Harry… the protection belongs to Harry… the connection is with Harry!"

"Well Miss Grainger I would ask Harry why his closest relationship is with Albus- that may answer your question." Dumbledore knew and if anything that enraged Harry more.

"Why?" Harry roared, making Hermione squeak in alarm. "Why didn't you tell me…warn me?" Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks- his pulse visibly pounded in his neck. "They are my children it could have been any of them! It's my fault." Harry sobbed, large tears hanging to his eye lashes. "I can't do this anymore."

Unbearable silence filled the office.

"He has her eyes, doesn't he Harry?" Dumbledore acted as if Harry hadn't just acted out of fury. Harry could only nod. "He also is the only child who has your talent, correct?" Again Harry just nodded. "There are many similarities between Albus, Harry and Lily- Godric's Hollow was protection in the moment, but now there are consequences. Lily's sacrifice meant that Voldemort was weakened; it was most unfortunate that he was able… that he was cold-blooded enough to make you a horcrux; if he hadn't he would have been much easier to dispose of." Dumbledore was calm, his face the soothing face- something that made Harry feel even more alone.

"Oh Harry." Hermione wept again into Ron's shoulder. Ron hugged her closer. Yet Harry knew that her tears were of shock… if it was her child…

_Stop they are your friends! _His mind shouted in fury had Harry's ridiculous outburst.

"So what now?" Ron asked the question as if they were discussing a shopping trip. This again enraged Harry.

"Well now… it may be time for, shall we say…battle?"

"Battle?" Ron yelped at Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Now Mr Weasley, you may find in this 'battle', we won't set out to be as destructive as the last- it's a war for peace, shall we say." Ron nodded at Dumbledore as if lost for words.

"But how?" Harry asked for what he felt was the thousandth time.

"Now Harry how, is a question with multiple answers; yet I feel you are questioning how it is to be Albus- am I correct?" Harry just nodded, knowing if he spoke again it would be in anger. "Harry think back to your second year? What happened?" Dumbledore spoke to Harry as if he was in a lesson, he just shrugged too angry to even think.

"The Chamber Of Secrets!" Hermione yelped. "Voldemort and Ginny- you saved her." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione in delight.

"Correct, Hermione I feel now understands- yes Miss Grainger?" Dumbledore looked straight at Hermione, bright blue eyes shining.

"Well… I think." She took a deep breath. "Harry I think Albus was the second child, he had Lily's eyes- he has parents who have defeated Voldemort…Ginny… Harry everything that has happened to either you or Ginny means something now! That's right isn't it?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling again at Hermione.

"Most correct, but do you know why now?" They all shook their heads, unable to even think of a reason. "The power of three. Voldemort decided to act Harry, when you were both at your strongest and weakest- through age you were wiser but each of your children is your weakness."

"What you trying to say, that this was timed- he planned this?" Harry's head was hurting , not his scar just his head- too much…too quick.

"Yes Harry!" Hermione yelp, surprising herself with her discovery; she looked straight at Dumbledore. "He picked Albus, knew he would affect Harry- he knew out of all three he shared the closest bond to Albus; but he couldn't begin until all three were at Hogwarts."

"Why Miss Grainger?" Dumbledore's gaze never left Hermione's.

"Because… Because he has control. You raise alarm there is outrage, a pandemic; you let it happen he can hurt each one of them." Hermione spoke in little more than a whisper.

"What now? I can't give up!" Harry was outraged at the way events had turned.

"No you don't give up, find the hallow Harry… become the master of death." Dumbledore's voice rang in the silent office.

_Reviews? _


	10. Chapter 10

_Update! Some more reviews would be nice _

So Harry ran, not watching to see if anyone followed. He ran staircases, through student filled corridors- he didn't care about stitches in his stomach or chest, he knew what he had to do… he just knew. The trail he followed was brambled and covered with littering weeds and clumps of bushes herbology probably couldn't recognise. His lungs burnt. His heart pounded. He felt lightheaded. But it wasn't exertion, it was fear. That rumble of panic. The sweat. The shakes. The anxiety. He felt sick; his stomach was churning repeatedly. But everything stopped, as Harry stopped.

Aragog's cave. The place he had admitted and faced death.

The place had an air of abandonment. Aragog's descendants -once evicted by death eaters- hadn't returned. The cave was blackened, chard.

_Probably the spells- the spells of victory. _Harry's mind told him. He remembered. Remembered the death eaters; their cheers at his death. The shooting of spells in the sky. Voldemort's shout of 'Crucio!" Proving his power, proving that darkness had blackened light.

_How wrong. _Harry thought. Behind him Harry heard two other sets of feet pounding; breathing hard almost breathless. Turning he saw Ron and Hermione, clutching their chests gasping for breath- whilst kneading their stitches in their stomachs. Harry didn't look at them for long, he just gazed into the wild undergrowth- the brambles, the bushes, and weeds clutching their ankles; it could be anywhere. He'd known back at The Burrow, but he'd never imagined this scale of haphazard disaster. To search for a stone… it would… they could be here for months.

Behind Harry, Hermione spoke. "Accio Hallow!" They all waited frozen.

_It won't work. _Harry thought. But he froze again. Stopped breathing. They all did. About twenty feet away from the entrance of Aragog's cave the ground jerked- jumped and fell.

They stood watching for anything else- they moved so slowly. One foot in front of the other- stopping to check again. Hermione watched tentatively as Harry reached the edge of the ground- and despite his fear he picked up a singular stone off the peddled surface- he remembered now. This was the way he had came- in the dark barely able to see where he was placing his feet. Wedged in-between the edged concrete of the cave's opening and the forest edge is the peddled ground- enveloped in trees it was in suffocating darkness that night. The only thing that Harry remembered now was the crutch of stone, pebble, rock under his feet. In his head he felt the cold sweat, felt it move down his spine- like a slither. It was then, then that Harry felt himself leave. He saw the ground so blackened, just fractions of light sparkling through. Heard the distant whispers of children's laughter and chat. His nose was flattened to the ground, the smell of raw earth penetrating his senses.

"_Soon so very soon." _Harry heard himself say- no he heard himself hiss. The words echoed in the darkness. _"So very soon." _

Harry felt blinded by the sudden light, he looked into the collection of trees moulding themselves together, entwining- it was only then he realised he was lying down and both Ron and Hermione were watching him with guarded expressions.

"Harry! Harry are you ok?" Hermione screamed in his face.

"It's…it's underground. Next to all of them. He's getting stronger." Harry whimpered the words, still trapped in an almost haze. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close; Ron just watched.

"We need to see Dumbledore, Harry if you're seeing this mate… maybe?" Ron stumbled over his words but Harry saw the meaning.

"Maybe I'm not up for this, should just let you and Hermione? Is that right?" Harry roared the words utterly enraged.

"No, I didn't… just tell him." Ron spoke in tone as if in casual conversation. Hermione looked at Harry and her husband; she took Harry's hand and pulled him too his feet.

"This can wait." She said as she continued to lead him by the hand to Dumbledore.

They had gotten to the stone steps when a boy came running at them, teeth too big for his face, eyes filled with curiosity, robes billowing in the wind. Hermione made to go around him, but he moved to stop her- standing directly in front of the two wooden doors.

"Mr Potter?" The boy squeaked. Harry made to move him out of the way. "Mr Potter… Professor McGonagall said… Albus… hospital wing… I think…" Harry didn't let the boy finish again he just ran, he couldn't breathe.

"Albus!" he screamed as he opened the two doors to the hospital wing. What met his eyes is something that will never be unseen.


	11. Chapter 11

_New update! Enjoy! _

"_I'm coming… waiting- I'm going to pounce. Slither like the serpent- Salazar Slytherin will be reborn- only power… hungry power. Soon so very soon- the chamber may be sealed, the basilisk dead but the influence of darkness lingers. Pity, shameful… I rise, my death-eaters. My rein." _Albus's voice was anything but his own, it was cool, sharp… each word angled. Looking around the wing Harry saw many faces he recognized, looking in horror at his son.

"What?" Harry shouted outraged at their reaction.

"He… he…" Madam Pomfrey stuttered.

"He hissed…" Hermione said faintly. "He actually hissed!" Her voice growing higher pitched.

"He didn't, Ron didn't he not?" Harry looked to his second best friend, willing him to stop the thoughts he was having.

"Mate… oh… he's a parseltongue…" Ron looked at his feet as he finished speaking; as if begging Harry to not scream or shout or become outraged. Albus sat on the pillow of his iron bed, arms wrapped around his knees- far away from the infirmary. He was whimpering… well that's what Harry thought but his thoughts were untrue as he saw people again recoiling in horror; it was only when he listened closely he heard the distinctive hiss in every whimper. Harry sank to the floor, afraid to watch what his son was becoming.

"When? When did he…?" Harry couldn't finish his question; there was too many answers he just couldn't cope with. Please… he though please no. The idea of Voldemort being free in Albus's head made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on edge.

"Harry it was… Madam Pomfrey would you say maybe ten minutes ago?" McGonagall asked. The matron nodded her head vigorously as if not wanting to open her mouth. "Potter, he screamed something about the dark and then well…" She looked deeply into Harry's eyes; Harry could see her choosing her words cautiously. "He started to say something about very soon but it sort of… well Potter it sort of turned into a hiss." She ended quietly, looking again deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron both were looking at him with the same look of panic.

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned them. They both nodded; without another look at his son sat curled in the corner, Harry ran from the hospital wing all the way up to gargoyle, screamed cats until he saw the spinning stairs- he clambered onto their surface inpatient for the stairs to turn.

"Move!" He screamed. The door this time was just a door in which he pushed open with every ounce of strength so that it made every silver instrument in the room rattle. "Dumbledore!" He screamed but this wasn't anger, no it was desperation. "Help." He whispered.

Dumbledore sat grand in his painting, one hand on the curved rest of his chair the other resting on his lap. "Harry… Harry…" He said almost sympathetically.

"What do I do? How… How do I help him?" this time tears rolled down his cheeks, falling into his collar.

Dumbledore considered Harry for a moment, watched him through his half moon spectacles. "Harry, you need to understand two things. One is that what I'm about to tell you goes against every part of magic you know. Secondly this stays between us… we do not speak of this second. Agreed?" He looked around at Ron and Hermione as he spoke, they quickly agreed, whilst Harry nodded staring deeply at Dumbledore. "Well there is one way we could beat him… Voldemort that is. Using a piece of magic forgotten long before even the founders of Hogwarts- the ability to raise those from the dead." His words left the office in utter silence; Hermione was actually sitting with her mouth open in utter bafflement.

After several minutes Hermione found her voice, "But that's… impossible!"

"Yes my dear but this is one piece of magic I know… I know is real." Dumbledore watched Hermione. "Yes long forgotten but any less powerful… I think not."

"How will… how will it us defeat You-Know-Who?" Ron asked cautiously; after remaining silent since they entered the office.

"Well Ron, we lost many, but they are not gone- we will recall those who we need. They will return to us how they would have been now, if death had not succeeded in taking them." Dumbledore let them think for a few moments. "Now as you will remember the time turner had its fault and so does this spell- you must only bring back those who you have reason to need… not those you have reason to want; do you understand? Anyone who you need?"

Harry knew what this meant, he couldn't bring back his mother- or his father, they were the people he wanted but he didn't need.

"Lupin and Tonks?" Hermione said warmly. "We need them- both are skilled… aurors."

"Quite right!" Dumbledore chuckled. "They are people we need if we are to be victorious- anyone else?"

"Mad-eye Moody!" Ron shouted. "He's the best we had." Dumbledore again smiled in encouragement.

Ron waited a heartbeat. "I really wanted to say Fred but I know he is someone I want… not what we need." Ron again stumbled over his words; Hermione placed a warm hand over his. He looked into her face tears falling down his long nose- leaning into Hermione's embrace.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, and should I say it takes a strong wizard to admit that would be wrong." Dumbledore smiled at Ron, his piercing blue eyes as bright as sapphires.

"Sirius; Sirius Black. I don't just want him, we need him. I was going to say my parents but I realised… realised that maybe I need Sirius more… he was in the original order but he's the only person who knows. "Harry spoke in rushed words, as if trying to be done with his explanation.

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore spoke again encouragingly.

"You!" Hermione squeaked. "We need you; you've always been the one we need!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled and his dimples showed. "Is that everyone?"

"Yes." The three of them recited solemnly.

"Well then close your eyes, picture the people or person you said- only the one you thought of; whisper their name- draw your wand and repeat after me 'Hectro dethio!"

Harry felt the ground shake under his feet, and then suddenly all went quiet apart from the sound of feet on the carpeted floor. He didn't dare believe, couldn't believe- then Hermione screamed in delight, along with Ron. Harry felt compelled to open his eye- when he did he was undoubtedly filled with hope.

_What do you think? Review? _


	12. Chapter 12

_I would first just like to say a massive thank you for your constant support! I really do hope you are enjoying my story! _

Harry didn't want to open his eyes. Even with Hermione's squeals of delight he felt isolated- in a different world. He was thinking only of his parents and of what he'd just done. He'd actually left out the only person who knew- who'd played Voldemort at his own game. The man who had risked his life day after day just to protect Harry- the child of Lily Evans. The person who he'd fought against time and time again. Snape. Severus Snape. The thought made him stumble, what would Sirius think? The man who he despised brought back by his god-son. Though Harry knew deep inside, in a place that had been cold since Bill and Fleur's wedding, Sirius wouldn't think badly of him- if anything Sirius was the first person to truly, undisputedly trust Harry's judgement.

It took only that second for Harry to realise what he must do. He centred himself, made the world around him silent. He whispered Snape's name, thinking of his old professor with his greasy curtained hair and patronising smirk.

_All part of the act. _Harry thought.

He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath and whispered "Hectro Dethio." Harry felt the tell tale feeling of the room almost leaving him floating in the air- but again as quick as it came it went and his feet found the floor. He didn't waste a second; he opened his eyes- reflexively shielding them from overcoming brightness. But he knew, the shadows coming into sight were more… many more!

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks spoke in a breathily tone, running to embrace him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, high colour making her look so much younger. Her hair was her normal bubble-gum pink and her eyes sparkled with tears waiting to shed. "You were so brave… they're proud you know Harry… your parents they've always been proud!" Her voice was rough with tears also but Harry didn't care he embraced her with every ounce of strength he had. She moved slowly away to stand with… well to stand with Lupin!

"Harry… still got those eyes." Though he spoke normally Harry saw the tears in Lupin's eyes and knew… well knew well enough that all he was thinking about was his son. Teddy.

"Lupin…" Harry expressed. "Tonks…I'm so sor…"

"No! Don't apologise it wasn't you, it was him." Lupin and Tonks spoke together utterly in sync.

It was then Harry looked past them into the room itself, tears spilled over his cheeks as he saw the people he thought he'd never see in this life again. "Sirius!" Harry shouted running to his God-father.

"Harry! So proud, a true Potter!" Sirius said embracing Harry as if wishing to never let go. "They understand. They know why they couldn't come back. They love you Harry. They've never stopped." Harry felt his throat swell, felt every nerve ending bubble under his skin.

Dumbledore just watched Harry, along with Mad-eye who only acknowledged Harry with a slight nod of his head. "Well done Harry… you did the right thing."

A chorus of yeses followed Dumbledore around the room everyone spoke; Harry knew what they were for… Snape.

"Just like James." Sirius whispered to Harry.

Snape came from behind Dumbledore, standing tall in long black robes edged in Slytherin's emerald green. "Harry… I should of…" Snape began. Harry didn't let him finish, he walked to Snape and hugged him. he didn't react for many seconds as if the action was foreign to him but soon he returned the embrace. "After everything you can do this?" Snape questioned.

"Always." Harry replied and saw Snape's eye widen in surprise.

"Always." Snape repeated. Drawing his wand from his robes, produce a doe from its tip. It circled the room, with every eye watching the freedom of the animal. "Always Lily." Snape repeated, breathing deeply. Hermione came to Snape, placing a reassuring hand on shoulder. Before Harry turned away, he saw Severus take Hermione's embrace. Looking round Harry saw Dumbledore, Ron, Mad-Eye and Lupin deep in strategy talk- you wouldn't believe they'd been dead ten minutes ago. But Tonks was standing alone watching the door. Harry walked to her, knowing what she was thinking.

"He doesn't blame you –Teddy- he doesn't think it was you." Harry looked at Tonks, watching her face absorb his words. "He knows why you died, you died to save him."

"But we should have been there?" Tonks wept.

"But he knows why you weren't, he's perfect Tonks. As random as you and as knowledgeable as Lupin." Harry spoke emotionally, tears shadowing his eyes.

"Really?" Tonks spoke hiccupping back a sob.

"Absolutely! He's a credit." Harry spoke with as much empathy as he could.

"I'm glad." Tonks whispered absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore only spoke the word but Harry felt everyone in the room stop their conversations and watch the space where was standing. "You weren't back for no reason… he's back." Dumbledore waited till every intake of breath had finished. "Hermione?" Hermione looked confused for a second but looked around the room, until her eyes found Harry's.

"It's Albus. Albus Potter. He's… we think Voldemort has found a way of possessing him." Hermione took a breath. "We know he is here, but we need one thing before anything… the resurrection stone. We need all the hallows and Harry needs to be the Master of Death." Hermione like Dumbledore waited for everyone's outbursts. "We need them if we have any chance."

"Well then! What you waiting for… how very touching and all but move!" Mad-Eye took command of the whole room and they took to the wooden door and descended the stairs, trailing past the gargoyle.

It wasn't until they were walking down the steps into the grounds that there group stopped.

"Mum?" Teddy shouted running towards Tonks.

"Teddy!" Tonks screamed running to her son, clutching him tightly in an embrace. Lupin walked over wrapping his arms around his son and his wife. Tears etched all their cheeks, as they shared watery smiles.

"We were always watching." Lupin whispered to Teddy.

"Always." Tonks agreed.

_Reviews. Cxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well I think I best first start off with my rant. Now I know there is a chance to review and I understand that some people may not totally get the idea of a story – and please correct me if I'm wrong- but I thought the whole idea was for creative criticism and if there is a question or something you don't get or think is right, shouldn't you ask the writer why they put that in; instead of just using negativity against what has been written. Anyway though thank you for everyone who has read my story, and also to those who have took the time to review! Much Love _

They were sitting in the great hall, eating at the tables. A mixture of meats, side dishes and practically anything you could have thought of was in front of Harry, but he just didn't feel like eating. He'd earlier sent an owl to Ginny, anxious for her reply he felt his hands fidget and before he could reach to extract another piece of gammon from the plate, he found the remains absorbed into the golden serving dishes, to be replaced with the usual sweet pies, cakes and desserts. Harry took a small slice of carrot cake from a tray in front of him and began to very slowly eat the cake- taking the up most care to concentrate on the chewing and swallowing.

Though Harry understood why they hadn't made it to the Forbidden forest, it still angered him. For Tonks, Lupin and Teddy had wanted to be together and well it came down to the fact, they were all pretty hungry and could do with some sleep. So Harry had grudgingly walked away from the forest back up the castle's steps. He'd tried to visit Al in the hospital wing but looking at him curled on his side in a magically enforced sleep had been too much to bare- so he'd found himself in the owlery, watching the owls on their perches.

That was when he had thought of Ginny- his wife. It had only been hours since they had parted but so much had happened, deciding for the better of his judgement. Harry had wrote a simple letter;

_Ginny,_

_Its time, bring who you can tomorrow morning. We're no closer but Al is worse than I thought. Voldemort is stronger than I thought. Reply if you can._

_I'm sorry. _

_Love, Harry._

He had not wanted to put much in the letter in case of it being disturbed in flight, though he had expected a reply by now of his wife's plans. He sat chewing his piece of carrot cake, many more times than actually needed before swallowing and taking another bite. He was just about ready to push away his plate when an owl's hoot echoed in the hall.

_James's owl. _Harry thought.

The owl landed in the middle of the table, standing on the plate which had held the carrot cake picking with its beak at remnants of the dessert. Harry fumbled with the string holding the letter to the owl's leg, finally releasing the thick piece of parchment Harry recognised from the burrow. With shaking hands, he opened the scroll to find Ginny's neat handwriting. Knowing everyone was watching, he looked at parchment and read:

_Harry, no apology is needed, I was hasty without cause. If Al is worse then I will be at Hogwarts at sunrise. I'll try to find who-ever I can in that time- I know we will need them._

_But Harry don't forget I trust you- I know we can fight this. For Al. For us. _

_Love Ginny._

Harry felt his heart race, he still had his wife. "They'll be here at sunrise; she'll see who can come." Harry spoke to the people surrounding him. Looking at Dumbledore Harry began. "We best find places for people to sleep; I can't promise this will be quick."

Dumbledore nodded his wizened head. "Of course Harry, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it." And with that he stood from his chair, exiting from the wooden doors into the hall- every eye in the room watched him.

"So…" Tonks began. "Who's Ginny bringing?" This again brought hush to the table.

Harry took a breath. "Anyone from the first time really. There isn't many of us but we know enough- getting others involved now would mean a full scale pandemic."

"We discussed back at the burrow; we were thinking that my family should be here along with the old ones from back at Hogwarts- Neville and Luna, Dean, Seamus, Oliver… and the original order… see if we can get Kingsley on board." Ron continued as Harry ended.

"Hm." Tonks replied. Lupin watched her very carefully. The way she played with her hair, twirling it around her finger in a careless manner.

"What is it?" Lupin asked her, concern in his voice.

"It feels like last time. The way he would return. Too weak and feeding off other people." Tonks ran her hands through her hair. "I'm not sure but maybe this will be last time- but played again twenty-one years later."

That left the table in silence. Harry saw each of them look into the faces of everyone who sat at the table. It was several minutes before any of them spoke.

"Alright you lot! We have not much time and far too much to do… bed!" Mad-eye croaked. So one by one like children they made their way up the stairs until they all stood on the second floor, realising they had nowhere to sleep.

"Anyone?" Harry asked. Each shook their heads, waiting patiently for some… magic. Before Harry could speak the word he saw the patronus of a phoenix come in to view, waiting for each of them to follow. Silently they all followed the patronus until they were standing on the seventh floor facing the…

"Room of requirement!" Hermione spoke in surprise.

"Bloody hell! I thought Crabbe had scorched the place after the last time." Ron exclaimed.

I love magic! Harry thought to himself.

He walked into the room filled with comfortable beds and compartments and living space big enough to hold them all. He found a comfortable double bed for him and Ginny and fell onto the mattress instantly absorbed in sleep.

He woke un-rested in the morning; having dreamt of dark underground caves, children's laughter and his mothers screams.

What hurt more was knowing Albus had felt the same.

He saw someone watching him. Greasy hair, curtained around his face. Snape.

"Harry, there is things you need to know- join me?" He indicated to the chairs sitting around a crackling fire. Harry just nodded and sat up in the bed, rubbed his face and padded bare foot to the seat. Upon sitting he found Dumbledore also around the fire.

"The beginning of the end…" Dumbledore began.

"The boy who lived." Snape finished.

_Reviews? Maybe? _


	14. Chapter 14

_Just again to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and took the time to read the story. And I know you all think Albus is a horcrux… but is he really? _

"Have you ever wondered Harry, why your mother's protection worked so well?" Dumbledore asked the question as if his mind was elsewhere.

It made Harry stumble over his words, he'd known since being a teenager how it had worked, his mother's protection. "Well you told me! He didn't understand it, that branch of magic was his greatest downfall because he didn't believe it could hurt him."

Snape stood from his chair and began to pace, long strides past the crackling fire. "Harry what do you do if you don't understand something?" Before Harry could take a breath, Snape continued. "You learn about it. He knew after the prophecy was lost, he had to learn."

"Harry something Voldemort never knew was that… when he tried to hurt you it would subsequently hurt him… the blood that runs through yours veins…" Dumbledore spoke before Snape finished for him.

"Runs through the Dark Lords… and in so Albus's blood is also connected to the blood that's in the dark lord." Snape continued his pacing; only now he walked with a purpose. "Harry do you understand? This is why… something has happened- something that made Albus susceptible to the Dark Lord."

"Susceptible to what of Voldemort?" Harry asked feeling his anger bubble on the surface. He didn't want to shout, and wake the others but he felt they were talking in riddles.

"Can you remember Professor Quirrell?" Harry stiffly nodded his head. "Can you remember how Voldemort used him as a shell when he was too weak?" Again Harry nodded. "Well it is my believe that somehow Tom has found a way to used Albus in that way." Dumbledore and Snape seemed a million miles away to Harry… his son… no.

"But… Quirrell… he was part of… his head!" Harry felt tremors in his hands, felt sick to his very stomach. "He hasn't, Albus has he?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry. "No, or should I say not yet. He doesn't have enough power to find any type of physical form. And we'll leave this discussion now as I feel our privacy is about to be short-circuited."

Not a moment after Dumbledore had spoken did Lupin and Tonks –yawning- come around into the main living area, sitting in the armchairs.

"Wotcher! Weird waking up!" Tonks laughed, along with Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore. Harry felt if anything a little spooked.

"Severus?" Lupin spoke to Snape. Snape turned his head to face Lupin, his greasy hair covering most of his expression. "I think I speak for all of us, when I say that…"

"Say that we didn't realise." Sirius finished. "Snivellus… we didn't know… we believe you were his."

The awkward moment meant that Snape merely bowed his head in understanding and left the room of requirement- where soon after Dumbledore left too. Harry sat for many more minutes as the others began to wake from their slumbers- it wasn't until the clock on the mantle-piece gave seven chimes- did Harry leave the room. He walked round the deserted corridors- many of the students sleeping due to the early hour.

On coming to the front doors locked, he pulled his wand from his robes and whispered. "Alohomora!" In that second he heard the lock disengage and open. He slowly walked down to the gates but unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione's entrance those at the gate were chatting animatedly.

"Harry!" He was met with a general greeting. Yet upon opening the gates Ginny ran into his arms cuddling to his chest. She looked up into his eyes, hers shiny with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Harry didn't have a reply, he just placed his hand on the back of her head and hugged her close. It was a couple of moments later when he detangled himself from Ginny and saw who she had brought.

"'Arry!" He was greeting as Fleur came sweeping into the Hogwarts grounds, kissing him on both cheek. Bill merely shook his hand and went to stand with his wife. Though attacked by Greyback Bill still looked every ounce as strong and powerful. Behind them were Mr and Mrs Weasley who looked despite aged, ready…ready for anything. Then came George with Angelina who smiled and went to stand with the rest of the family.

"Harry Potter!" Neville laughed. Harry hugged his friend smiling, and then turned to hug Luna.

"Thank you… so much!" Harry exclaimed. Harry greeting many more of his previous friends from his years at Hogwarts including Seamus and Dean along with their wives, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown and so many others Harry felt his heart swell with pride.

"How lovely!" Harry heard from behind him. He turned to see Dumbledore being followed by the others coming to the gates.

"This isn't real!" George Exclaimed.

"It is." Harry whispered.

_I love magic. _He thought as both groups began embracing in shock.

_What do you think? Reviews. _


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay in updates, had quite an eventful week- shall I say

It took much longer than harry had planned for everyone to finally come to terms with the whole death isn't permanent theory- even now he saw that many sat mouths open wide staring at one of the previously dead. Even though it made Harry curious it did not make him fearful or giddy- maybe it was because it was his son, but something in Harry knew that this was the way his life had been planned to happen.

"Quiet." Dumbledore spoke with a voice only a little higher than a whisper, Harry felt more than heard the room go silent. "We all know of Albus but it is the stone in which we need. " If anything Harry felt the room grow quieter around him- he felt suffocated in the overcoming silence. "Now I hope we are all aware of the story- the story of the three brothers?" Dumbledore surveyed the room. It was only as Dumbledore surveyed the room that hands raised in the air- those declaring the story was something mysterious and unheard of. "Well then I think we best start there, Miss Grainger?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore nodding once in agreement. It was only then that Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a grin- not at all humorous but if anything grim. Hermione cleared her throat, pulled a book from her shoulder bag and began.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across... However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and they departed this life as equals."

Hermione finished to a room in silence.

"So?" Dean questioned. "We are searching at Hogwarts for a stone, which is found in a story…how do we…" Harry didn't let Dean finish, for him this was an old question, but it wasn't Harry who spoke… it was Hermione.

"We know… we had all three twenty-one years ago- we didn't even know… they were in our grasp." Hermione looked at the group. "We have two, it's the third we need, and we have a single area to search as Harry used the stone… anyone who wants to leave can go..." Hermione left her words open in the air, waiting for anyone to dare to move- nothing but I fly even breathed Harry thought.

"Harry, if we get this stone?"Angelina spoke her voice squeaked with panic.

"Then I become Master of Death." Harry answered his voice casual.

The room took an intake of breath, the walls even felt as if they were panicked, searching for oxygen to breathe. In Harry's head all he could see was Albus and the way Albus had whispered the torturous words of Voldemort and how anything would be better than seeing his son… his son suffer.

"We'll start now!" Harry declared into the silent room… the sooner we start the sooner we finish the whole room thought.

_I know for anyone who has read the book this chapter is pointless but this is sort of the outline where the hallows have came from, in case anyone wants to refresh their memory or if they just need to know where the hallows have came from… to make up for this tomorrow I have something special planned… some drama. _


	16. Chapter 16

_As I promised a new chapter! _

Harry had never seen the forbidden forest as alive. Each corner held something else, whether just bracken or something more. He felt almost sorry for the disruption of somewhere he felt weirdly sacred. It wasn't like before… before when it was just him and his two best friends. He'd only felt the feeling in one other place…Godric's hollow. It had been a while since he had been staring deeply into the destruction filled house –the place he should have been able to call home- the house in which Voldemort had murdered both his mum and his dad. His dad had tried to fight but Voldemort had barely flicked his wand at his defence- killing his father. Though his mother had laid her body over the crib holding Harry, she too had been killed… needlessly. The only person Voldemort felt he needed to kill was Harry… the one who had brought his destruction. The still smouldering house was blackened upon his last visit and his sobs had been stuck in his throat; he had never shed a tear at the house, to him he almost felt detached. He'd never known the place as home, it had always been a place of his imagination until the night him and Hermione had visited… twenty-one years ago.

The shrub filled ground was like sponge under Harry's feet, he felt each step, heard each breaking branch… he felt like the insects were watching him- judging him. He couldn't help but look at the tattered ruin of the Aragog's cave (his final home); the place he had came to die. It had blackened scorch marks on both the surrounding rubble, and still standing structure; he could almost see the Death-Eaters triumphantly sparking their wands at the declaration of his death. Burning holes in the surrounding area just to prove their power. Harry remembered that night quite well, it was almost like the time hadn't flown as quick- he could remember the smell of rotting undergrowth and sweet bramble. The high pitched laughter which penetrated his ears, burning them with… anticipation for the end. The wind was warm that night, it had trailed on his bare hands and face… it had been pleasant. The trees also hung limply overhead, as Harry looked. The thick coating of leaves on their branches covered multiple char marks, many of the branches limply attached to the bark.

Around him many feet trampled on the soft earth, people were looking through the pebbled edge, the green moss… even searching through the forest floor. Harry knew it was pointless they knew the area where it was but Hermione wanted to search by hand and believed that last time… well she didn't want to trust magic. So by hand they rummaged in the thick undergrowth. Harry had taken himself to the place magic had risen- unlike Hermione he knew. The stretch was of long singular green leaves thickly matted together, Harry had singularly taken on the task- he knew it had to be him who found it… in the end… well in the end it had been his job from the very beginning.

His fingers raked through the foliage, he felt the insects run on underneath- his heart raced as he found pebble after pebble; rock after rock, stone after stone. He was beginning to believe Hermione was right and that really it was just coincidence, when his fingers brushed a rough corner. Again his heart pounded as he took the stone in his grip, feeling the smooth surface like butter against his fingertips. Slowly he pulled the stone from the bush, his whole body burnt for a second. Not a painful burn, a good burn. Like he deserved it.

"Stop." Hermione said slowly, staring at Harry. Harry placed the stone on his palm to show Hermione. She took the stone in her own palm, took a deep breath and turned the stone three times. Harry felt the cold take over (he couldn't remember the cold in those final moments) and felt Hermione stiffen next to him. The people he had seen on the final night had been comforting and half alive. They had been the people who had given him the final push, the final spark of courage he needed. This people stood before them in long black cloaks, masks covering their faces.

"Mudblood!" Spoke the Cloaked figure standing directly in front of Hermione. Slowly the figure removed the hood. Hooded eyes, mounds of curly black hair and a cackling laugh… Bellatrix Lestrange stood before them. "Petrificus Totalus!" She cackled. Hermione froze, mouth open in an empty scream, falling to the ground unmoving. "Enough for now." Bellatrix whispered dissolving into mist.

Hermione let out a gurgling scream, gripping her neck where Bellatrix's knife had once pierced; Ron was at his knees beside his wife supporting her to a sitting position.

"Death-Eaters!" Tonks gasped.

"Bloody hell…" Ron spoke breathlessly in astonishment into open air. "That's not… she shouldn't…right?"

"Right."Harry agreed.

Dumbledore watched Harry with a peculiar expression- his brow furrowed.

"We should go inside the castle. Minerva?" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes Dumbledore?" She answered instantly.

"Lock all doors to the grounds; make sure every student is taken to their dormitory after dinner with strict instructions to not leave under any circumstance. "

"Yes Headmaster." She agreed and bade way for the group to follow, Harry walked with Dumbledore.

"Did something bother you Harry?" Dumbledore asked watching Harry's expression.

"Actually yes, Bellatrix was more than what my parents, Sirius and Lupin were all those years back… how did she curse Hermione?"

Lupin came to Harry's side. "We were not just from the stone we were from your heart; all the magic we used was pure…"

"The magic Bellatrix used son was magic so dark many don't even know of it existence." Sirius finished.

"Exactly." Dumbledore breathed.

Harry trudged up to the castle. He'd took the resurrection stone from the ground where Hermione had dropped it, despite everything Harry felt his heart warm a little at Sirius by his side- this was what Harry had needed – though he wanted his parents – he needed Sirius… who'd risked everything just to keep Harry safe.

His dad's best friend.

Lupin's best friend.

Harry's godfather.

Harry's parent.

Harry's protector.

_And that's another chapter! Reviews? _


	17. Chapter 17

"No!" Mad-eye yelled, as they were taking the steps up to the castle. "Down!" He screamed again. Flashes of green bounced off the castle's brick, sending charred pieces to fall to the ground. Harry felt his heart stammer in his chest, his palms were sweating as he looked helplessly into the grounds where not a person stood- there was no place to hide but in the forbidden forest. Harry tried with everything he had to think of anyone who would attack but all he could think of was Bellatrix and that smile.

"Move-into the castle!" Dumbledore commanded.

Mad-eye looked madly around, his blue eye swivelling randomly side to side. He saw something, his whole posture changed- despite already being on alert Mad-eye became taller almost pushing his cane firmly into the ground.

"Alastor, my friend what?" Dumbledore watched Mad-eye, the way he stood so stiff and upright-Harry watched him too trying to squint into the distance. He looked at the darkness hidden in the woods for many minutes, finally averting his eyes- it was only then screams.

"They're coming!" Moody shouted a piercing yell that made Harry jump with shock. He turned his head swiftly back watching; he squinted again and saw something black flit in the edges of the wood.

"Don't move so fast…" Alecto Carrow almost purred edging out of the forest edge. Behind her many laughs echoed- many they knew- many they knew to be dead."Surprised?" She laughed. "You don't believe yourself to be the only one knowing such a spell?" As she spoke many bodies shuffled into view. As she had said he saw many he believed dead. Bellatrix stood bold- black hair curling around her face, heavy lidded eyes, a smile of almost sarcasm on her lips; holding her hand was her husband –Rodolphus- and behind them was an expanse of death-eaters each with a face covering.

"Oh!" Hermione and Tonks breathed. Cloaks rippled as each of the wizards withdrew their wands, readying themselves for anything.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted a face covered death-eater! The spell just falling short of hitting Remus.

"To Kill!" Bellatrix laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" She cried.

"No!" Screamed Harry as the Death Eaters began shooting random spells at both them and the castle.

"Daddy?" Came a confused voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Albus, see Albus be hit. A random shot of green hit him squarely in the chest.

Before Harry could move, before Harry could run… his son dissolved to mist with a dark shadow rising from chest.

With a skeleton shaped body, draped in black.

Harry knew something… he knew the Dark Lord was rising.

Rising from the ashes of his son.

His scream ripped the air.


End file.
